


Sheltered

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the very lovely innerslytherin who gave the prompt “caught in a thunderstorm”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/gifts).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

The worst kind of rain is that which can’t decide whether it wants to freeze you to death or drown you. As Rossi slipped on the muddy ground for the third time he couldn’t make up his mind which he’d prefer, but death seemed a very welcome prospect right now.

He and Reid had stayed behind to deal with the latest family they’d secured from the clutches of a serial killer while the rest of the BAU headed back to the hotel. Their warm, dry, comfortable hotel.

While he was here, soaked to the skin, running for shelter. Reid was up ahead of him, and pointing to a wooden barn or…no.

“A cowshed?” Rossi asked as he got closer to the other man.

Reid shrugged. “It’s empty. The Parker’s haven’t got any livestock any more.”

Rossi refrained from rolling his eyes but pushed Reid inside the shelter none too gently all the same. If he hadn’t given in to Reid’s request to examine all the places Staite had claimed to have hidden body parts, they would be warm and dry, instead of the opposite.

“So,” Reid began, looking not unlike a drowned rat, “what are we going to do?”

There were many retorts that ran through Rossi’s head, but ever the pragmatist he uttered none. “We could call for help.” And he started to pull his cell from his pocket.

“I’m not sure we can get a signal out here,” Reid observed. Rossi looked down at his phone and sighed; as usual, Reid was right.

“Great,” Rossi muttered. “What did you tell Hotch?”

Reid looked up from trying to pull his wet hair out of his face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you tell him to wait for us, or are they going to leave us stranded out here in the middle of nowhere?” He knew he was starting to snap but he couldn’t help himself – his socks were wet and there was nothing he hated more than wet socks. Well, nothing he hated more right now.

“Well, I…um…” Reid dipped his head in that infuriatingly cute way and Rossi tried to hold on to his annoyance before he did something incredibly, mindbogglingly stupid. “I think I said we’d catch up.”

“So, no one’s going to be expecting us for a while?”

Reid shook his head then looked up as he became aware that Rossi had moved to stand very close to him. “Um…Rossi?” he whispered. There was something in the way the older man was looking at him that made him feel like a turkey at a starving man’s Thanksgiving.

“I’m about to do something.” Rossi paused. “But if I don’t…” He shrugged.

Reid licked his lips. “If it helps, I’m fairly sure I’m about to do something too.”

Rossi’s eyes stayed on Reid’s mouth. “It helps.” And then he kissed Reid.

Reid’s eyes opened impossibly wide. He’d suspected this was what was going to happen, given the evidence, but he hadn’t factored in his own surprise that it _was_ happening, and that he was enjoying it, before Rossi pulled away.

“That was…” Rossi waved a hand in a defeated motion.

“Awful,” Reid concurred with a grin.

Rossi frowned. “I’m glad you’re taking it so well.”

Reid’s smile grew wider. “Nobody expects the first experiment to actually work.” And before Rossi could reply Reid followed through by pulling him into another kiss.

This time the angle was just right and Reid was concentrating, which helped. Rossi moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Reid’s waist, wincing as their damp bodies stuck together.

“This would be a lot more fun somewhere warm,” Rossi murmured against Reid’s neck.

“We’ll just have to think of ways to keep occupied until the rain stops then, won’t we?” Reid replied.

Rossi’s eyes crinkled as he pulled back to look Reid in the face.

“Yes, I suppose we will.”


End file.
